Happy Birthday
by KawaPlease
Summary: Un cadeau bienvenu...   Huddy !


Allez, hop, un petit one-shot pour la route! Parce que je déteste la fin du Huddy!

Excusez la guimauve, mais je crois que j'en avais bien besoin!

Bises, bonne lecture et bonnes vacances!

* * *

><p>Ce n'était pas la première fois que Gregory House fêtait son anniversaire seul, bien que « fêter » ne soit pas un verbe très approprié pour décrire une soirée passée à boire du bourbon.<p>

Il préférait au contraire oublier cet événement, si cela en était vraiment un. Il coupait son téléphone, dédaignait les rares e-mails, les visites de Wilson. Pendant un jour entier, il se terrait chez lui, faisait le bilan des années écoulées qui n'étaient guère brillantes. Il savait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa vie, mais il n'arrivait à se rendre compte de l'ampleur du désastre. Il se décrivait simplement comme un médecin drogué, sans relation stable, ni saine, sans se douter que les choses étaient plus profondes que cela.

De toute manière, il n'aimait pas les gâteaux. A quoi bon en acheter un ? Pourquoi mettre des bougies ridiculement décorées sur une pâtisserie écœurante ? Comme si il ne se souvenait pas parfaitement qu'il n'était plus jeune, qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de la cinquantaine. Pas besoin de bougies à la con pour se souvenir de ça !

House avala deux Vicodin. Il n'avait pas mal, il voulait juste passer le temps. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le téléphone sonna. Il grogna. Il se sentait partir lentement dans un sommeil comateux. Le téléphone se tut, avant de recommencer de rugir de plus belle. Il sombra.

Des coups à la porte le réveillèrent. House battit des paupières, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts. Qui pouvait bien frapper à la porte à... – un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre le renseigna – minuit ? Sûrement Wilson, décida-t-il, se félicitant de lui avoir repris le double de ses clés.

« Va au diable ! lança-t-il à la porte, satisfait. »

Les coups redoublèrent, puis il n'y eut que le silence.

Au moment où House commençait à se détendre légèrement, il entendit une clé dans la serrure. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui possédait un double de ses clés.

Il parcourut rapidement son salon du regard. Il ressemblait à un ancien champ de bataille, avec ses bouteilles éparpillées comme autant de corps sans vie.

Elle apparut dans son champ de vision. Il avait beau s'y être préparé, il crut mourir tant le choc était grand. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait pleuré, mais ce n'était sans doute qu'un effet de la lumière. Elle était simplement vêtue d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt un peu trop grand. House se demanda vaguement pourquoi elle s'obstinait à être magnifique dans la tenue la plus simple. Ses cheveux noirs cascadaient joyeusement dans son dos, mais sa démarche était lasse, hésitante.

Le regard de Cuddy le parcourut si longuement qu'il frissonna d'angoisse et d'extase. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vraiment regardé. Depuis 5 mois exactement. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur le flacon de Vicodin posé sur la table basse, et House crut entrevoir une lueur de regret, d'amertume dans ses yeux. Elle vint cependant s'asseoir à ses côtés sans un mot. Il sentit sa main se glisser dans la sienne. Il sursauta légèrement. A quoi jouait-elle, bon sang ? Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, il ne voulait plus réfléchir.

« Tu ne devrais pas être seul aujourd'hui, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Je n'ai pas choisi d'être seul, répliqua-t-il. »

Il la sentit se raidir et se maudit : sa phrase était un peu trop chargé d'agressivité.

« House... souffla-t-elle. »

Elle n'ajouta rien et lui ne prononça pas un mot. Ils gardèrent le silence, un de ces silences confortables que seules deux personnes très proches peuvent partager sans gêne.

Ils burent beaucoup.

« Pourquoi tu es venue ? demanda House d'une voix pâteuse quelques heures plus tard. »

Elle soupira.

« J'étais seule chez moi – Rachel est chez mes parents – et... Je me suis demandé ce que je faisais là, et pourquoi je n'étais pas chez toi, en train de fêter ton anniversaire. Alors... je suis venue.

-Je pensais que je n'étais plus rien pour toi. »

Il vit une larme couler sur sa joue.

« C'est faux ! se défendit-elle.

-C'est toi qui m'a laissé. C'est toi qui es partie.

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! Tu crois que tu es le seul à avoir souffert ? »

L'esprit de plus en plus embrumé, House ne répondit rien. D'un geste maladroit, il essuya ses larmes et ferma les yeux, appréciant ce contact avec la peau de Cuddy. Elle le dévisagea, troublée.

« J'ai cru que je méritais mieux. Que ce n'était pas juste que je passe après ta Vicodin. Mais maintenant je me moque bien de la justice... «

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

« Tu me manques, Greg. J'aimerais qu'on réessaye. Je me fiche de ne pas occuper la première place dans ta vie, tant que je suis avec toi. »

Elle le fixait, anxieuse. Elle avait mis tous ses derniers espoirs dans ces quelques phrases. La décision lui revenait.

A ce moment là, House avait des dizaines d'objections à lui lancer, des tonnes de regrets et d'amertume à lui jeter à la figure pour qu'elle souffre au moins autant que lui, mais subitement il n'en eut pas la force. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser passer la perche qu'elle lui tendait. Il ne voulait plus être seul le jour de son anniversaire.

« Tu passeras toujours en premier pour moi, chuchota-t-il. »

Cuddy se blottit contre son torse. Il la serra dans ses bras en fermant les yeux.

« Bon anniversaire, House, pensa-t-il », et il faillit mourir de bonheur.

Fin :)

Vos réactions? Je trouve la réconciliation un peu rapide, mais bon, zut hein!


End file.
